<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise me by Cyanidal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529219">Promise me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanidal/pseuds/Cyanidal'>Cyanidal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief underage kissing mentioned (Read A/N), Happy Ending...Sort Of, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor references to blood and bruising, Running Away, implied religious abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanidal/pseuds/Cyanidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, Tango would revisit the absurd idea of his to pack up and vanish from the town that never loved them. Impulse, ever a pleaser, would indulge him in this idea every time. </p><p>He'd do anything to see Tangos' eyes light up with joy, even if it felt wrong to do.</p><p>Until maybe, he realizes, it isn't such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all; this is a childhood AU to a degree. When I say underage kissing, I mean they are 16 - not like, 6 - and it's consensual and very brief for a line or so. That said, I understand some people may not be comfortable with this so, to skip it, stop reading at "..choosing instead to deal with them should the need arise." and continue at "He didn’t get a chance to.."<br/>The next time is when they are 18 so I believe it will be alright, but someone let me know if you feel otherwise.</p><p>Secondly; I swear, I promise I plan to update my 2 ongoing fics. I've been stuck in a writers' block and I have some stuff rotting in my word docs. I'm working on these to see if I spark some creativity in myself - don't worry!</p><p>Lastly; I have an idea for a second part to this but, well, I don't know if I'll do it. This felt rushed but it's okay, I enjoyed it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he brought it up, they were 12.<br/>
<br/>
“Run away with me,” He’d whispered as they laid out on the lawn, side by side, stretched under the rays of sunlight. It’d been a quiet yet strong statement, one without room for denial or question. His piercing eyes held something Impulse had never seen before. Something he couldn’t name. </p><p>Impulse wanted nothing more than to say yes without hesitation.</p><p>But he didn’t.<br/>
<br/>
“Tango...I don’t know…” Impulse trailed off quietly, not really wanting to reject the statement altogether. A large part of him wanted to know what would happen. What would become of them if they were to take off now, deep into the forest behind Tangos’ home? Disappear into the very trees they were told to stay away from.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted to go somewhere and create a home of their own; two friends, side-by-side, wholly young and desperately naive. As if they were taking a page from the stories they read of Peter Pan years prior. Escape away and create a world of their own where they never had to worry.<br/>
<br/>
Create something Impulse never knew he craved until he met Tango.<br/>
<br/>
“Not now,” Tango rolled onto his side fully to face Impulse, his smile gentle and steady like the breeze that blew around them both, “but someday. I don’t know when and I don’t know where, but, I know I want you to run away with me. Please.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking back, Impulse could only describe Tango as the embodiment of defiant stubbornness. Where Impulse would turn out to be smooth persuasiveness and doubtful indecisiveness, Tango had always been made of sharp suggestions and reckless impulsivity. Tango pushed Impulse to do more, to be daring because, despite the namesake given to him, risk wasn’t something he was known to take.<br/>
<br/>
Not until he looked into those red eyes; the very ones he’d follow to the ends of the earth should they ask.<br/>
<br/>
Impulse wondered when his life became one of timeless promises, but he couldn’t complain.<br/>
<br/>
“Promise.”</p>
<hr/><p>The second time he mentioned it, they were 14.<br/>
<br/>
They’d been watching TV on Tangos’ bedroom floor, late into the early morning. Neither of the two boys were really paying attention though, resting in comfortable silence. At some point, Impulse had ended up laying with his head on Tangos’ leg, dozing as his friend ran fingers through his short hair. It was peaceful in a way Impulse never found with others.<br/>
<br/>
“Run away with me.”<br/>
<br/>
Impulse peered up at him through cracked eyes, Tangos’ own shining in the dim light of the room, “Hm?”<br/>
<br/>
“I mean it. We could leave. Go somewhere they’d never find us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aren’t you worried?”<br/>
<br/>
Tangos’ grin was impish and it made Impulse want to be the reason for it, “Never. And you shouldn’t worry either, you got me. What else do you need?”<br/>
<br/>
Impulse was quiet as he eyed the cross hung on the wall above the TV, a stark reminder of the things they were taught since either could remember. Tango was the son of the town preacher; it’d be hard to forget.<br/>
<br/>
Impulse wanted to tell him he needed a lot of things. An understanding of himself and who he was. An understanding of the way his heart fluttered every time Tangos’ gaze met his, smiling freely.<br/>
<br/>
An understanding of the things he yearned for without knowing what they truly were.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing.”<br/>
<br/>
The smile that graced Tangos’ lips was worth the sacrifice of blissful ignorance.</p>
<hr/><p>He asked again when they were 16.</p><p>Neither said a word as they sat under the tallest tree in the park, the fall breeze rustling the leaves of the branches above. The silence was tense but not in an uncomfortable way; it was waiting to be broken by something. By exactly what, Impulse wasn’t sure. Not until Tango spoke first.<br/>
<br/>
“Run away with me.”<br/>
<br/>
Impulse turned to face Tango, finding something akin to sorrow in his eyes. It wasn’t the same delight that could be found in years prior when he’d mention the absurd idea. It was mournful and heart-wrenching as he continued to smile back at Impulse.<br/>
<br/>
Impulse could feel his heart crack and he needed to know why.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you running from?”<br/>
<br/>
That was the hit home, as Tangos’ smile fell into more of a frown. Even still, Impulse could see it wasn’t directed at him; could nearly hear the gears turning in Tangos’ mind. When Tango turned, his hand unconsciously began to rub a spot under his shirt sleeve. It was subtle, but even Impulse could see the forming of a bruise. Even still, he didn’t press.<br/>
<br/>
Birds chirped as they flew by, the only noise as time stretched on. Time didn’t matter to Impulse, not anymore, but he still grew worried. Slowly, he moved toward his friend, only to find himself sprawled on his back in an instant.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes were screwed shut, expecting another impact to his face that never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Tango held himself above Impulse, arms bracketing Impulse’s shoulders. They were close, not as though they’d never been this close, if not closer before, but this was different.<br/>
<br/>
Time stopped until it was just the two of them, as it'd always been.<br/>
<br/>
When Tango finally answered, the answer startled Impulse, “Myself.”<br/>
<br/>
The tips of Tangos’ ears were pink and Impulse knew it wasn’t from the chill in the air, positive his own cheeks had some shade to them as well. Impulses’ heart thumped harshly as everything fell into place.<br/>
<br/>
Refusing to make eye contact, Impulse asked quietly, “Would you run from me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Never,” came the immediate answer, and Impulse smiled at the clouds floating in the sky behind Tango.<br/>
<br/>
In Impulses’ eyes, Tango would always be the face of reckless abandonment;  jumping into things without thought of consequence. Without natural hesitation to focus on the finer details, choosing instead to deal with them should the need arise.<br/>
<br/>
This time around though, Impulse didn’t allow him to take the leap of faith.<br/>
<br/>
As their lips met, Impulse decided his namesake wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
<hr/><p>He didn’t get a chance to mention it when they were 18.<br/>
<br/>
It was the dark of winter, snowflakes falling outside amidst the stars hung in the dark sky. It didn’t stop Impulse though, trekking through the cold night. Even as the tear tracks on his face begin to burn from the cold. Even as the blood drips down his face into the soft layering of snow below. Everything aches and bleeds and <em>hurts</em> but he can’t let it stop him.<br/>
<br/>
Refuses to.<br/>
<br/>
His mind and body lead him to the familiar doorstep without conscious thought, stepping up onto the porch before finally hesitating. Was this right? Was this misplaced hope?<br/>
<br/>
His heart aches as he hopes it’s not a false promise.<br/>
<br/>
He knocks twice on the door gently, stepping back afterward. He tugs his hood closer around his face, the black and yellow jacket so very him. Impulse hears a lock turn and his eyes shoot back up from the ground, heart beating wildly as the door opens.<br/>
<br/>
Tangos’ expression changes from confusion to shock in a split second, but Impulse speaks up before he can.<br/>
<br/>
“Run away with me.”<br/>
<br/>
Impulse can feel his blood freeze as Tango says nothing, red eyes piercing as he steps toward him. Impulse is only then aware that Tango is fully dressed, as if ready to go out himself. Any logical thoughts stop when his hand meets Impulse’s cheek, cold but gentle as he’s wary of the forming bruise.</p><p>And just as Impulse did years prior, he understands everything but doesn’t ask.</p><p>Tango smiles gently, his next words nothing more than a whisper into the nights’ breeze.<br/>
<br/>
“Always.”<br/>
<br/>
Their lips meet again, uncaring if anyone were to see them there on the porch. Still as passionate as they’d been for the prior 2 years, but no longer in secret. No longer a fleeting moment that left Impulse wondering if it’d been real.<br/>
<br/>
This was open, and scary, and everything he’d ever dreamed of.</p>
<hr/><p>Come morning, no trace would remain of their presence in the small town. Of course, the residents didn’t care, happy to be rid of the two boys and their sinful decisions. Only their friend remained, sitting forlornly on his own porch, staring off into the woods.<br/>
<br/>
Only he chose to remember the two he called his best friends, eventually coming to believe himself they’d been nothing more than his imagination. Something to comfort him and convince him he wasn’t alone with his ways.<br/>
<br/>
If he saw red and yellow eyes watching him from the woods, he’d convince himself it was his own eyes playing tricks on him.<br/>
<br/>
Only the laughter on the wind and the footsteps in the grass could prove otherwise. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>